


Lost and Found at the Pool

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: Harry gets lost in a dark pool of intrigue.





	Lost and Found at the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago! It's exactly 100 words, a first for me! lol
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, I only borrow briefly. All Characters belong to JK Rowling and associates.

Deep black pools, swirling with light.   
Warm and cold, inviting and evading.   
Drowning with every gasp of air.  
Swimming toward freedom,   
Swimming into captivity.  
Reaching and withdrawing.

Harry stared into the dark eyes of his Potions Professor, unsure of what he saw, unsure of what he felt. He saw both sides of Severus Snape, but couldn’t determine which was the more dominant of the personalities. When their eyes finally met, Harry realized with a start that he loved them both and would do whatever he must to win them over. He would forever lose himself in those deep, black pools.


End file.
